Data information disks are being developed for storing increasingly large amounts of information, which can be used for data processing, high quality musical and video transmission, and other business and entertainment purposes. A growing need exists for protecting the disks during storage, handling and usage. Even small defects or contamination can significantly affect output and use of the massive information contained on the disk.
In commercial establishments which rent such disks to the public, it is desirable that the cartridges prevent access to the disk by the rental customer in order to minimize tampering, contamination, or other damage to the disk. On the other hand, because of the large numbers of disks carried in inventory by such commercial establishments, it is desirable that the disk be removable from the cartridge upon return to the rental store for storage without the cartridge, thereby substantially reducing the necessary inventory and space requirements for such cartridges. Indeed, the number of cartridges in inventory then need only correspond to the rental volume, and not to the inventory of disks.
Likewise, when such disks contain confidential and proprietary business information, the need exists for cartridges which prevent access to and removal of the disk from the cartridge by unauthorized personnel, but which enable relatively easy access by authorized personnel. On the other hand, non-business consumer purchasers of compact disks generally prefer storing the disks in cartridges designed for easy access for disk removal, replacement, or substitution.
From a manufacturing standpoint, the need exists for the cartridge to be susceptible to automated assembly, through use of robots and other automatically controlled assembly mechanisms. Due to the multiplicity of parts and the complexity of design of existing data information disk cartridges, heretofore such cartridges have not lent themselves to easy or automated assembly. The desire for cartridges with specific features for particular usage, such as the ability to prevent unauthorized access to the disk and/or permanently contain the disk, or the ability to permit easy opening to the cartridge by a consumer/user, further necessitates customized manufacture and increased production costs.